


My Impossible Girl.

by mimic_this



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Trenzalore, clara is a puppy who needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_this/pseuds/mimic_this
Summary: After Trenzalore, Clara is left to deal with reprocussions of having all the echoes still left in her head and Eleven is left to drown in the guilt of letting his Impossible Girl jump into his time stream. Will they ever be the same again?





	My Impossible Girl.

The console room was filled by a stagnant silence, only interrupted by the intermittent organic clang of the Tardis’ internal workings, it was unwelcomed today, he wasn’t fond of his broodings being scrutinised. Even by his old girl. The Doctor stood, stewing in his own guilt, hunched over on the railings of the Tardis console in the late night –or what could only be assumed as night- face a picture of frustration. They had finally returned from Trenzalore and after taking a very unconscious Clara to her bed, he wasn’t in the mood for much else than worry and doubt. When the Doctor looked at her for the first time since she had actively entered his timeline, tore her self apart, he couldn’t begin to explain just how much the sight of her deepened doe eyes broke both his hearts. She was broken. He had broken her, his impossible girl and he had well and truly broken her. 

The timelord heaved a sigh, “What have I done old girl?” He stroked a hand along the cold pole surface, petting the machine and desperately hoping for the sense of comfort that came from the soft buzz that always seemed to satisfy his turning mind. He was about to continue with his worries when a sharp wail rang through the corridors in the direction of his companion’s room, the Tardis made sure he heard it after recognising the absolute urgency in the girl’s tone. His mind went into hyper drive, flinging himself around the stairs to run to her aid, but before he could exit the console room, the source of the alarm broke through the doors and flung herself into his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, resting his lips against her soft mousy brown hair in attempt to shush away whatever caused this outburst. Clara’s fingers dug into his waistcoat tightly as she possibly could, her eyes squeezed shut from everything. From the monsters that were lurking every nook and corner of her mind.

“I- I remember everything… I died all those times, doctor I died so many times!” She cried in fear whilst he calmly stroked his hand over the back of her head, large in comparison to her small build, he breathed out regaining his voice, all but a whisper now;

“No Clara… That was not you… That was not my Clara, just echoes. Not you-“

She wailed again interrupting him, batting a hand against the timelord’s chest in a panic before letting them fall to her sides in defeat and exhaustion, falling gently against her precious Doctor, “But it was…” Clara was oh so close to collapsing.

“No. Clara, listen to me,” He tried leading her over to the bench with a soft pull, sitting and in turn bringing her down to sit on his lap as she shook feverously. The little woman looked into his eyes as he swore, “It was never, or will it ever be you my Clara, just look into my eyes, see, look.” She looked timidly, “I’m telling the truth… You know I am.”

It wasn’t until her shaking stilled that the Doctor went to analyse the damage done, a palm on her forehead to test the rising fever then gentle pressure on her temples.

It was then his turn to cry but instead of what he felt inside, the second hand experience of all those memories, his tears were manly and strong, they became fire trickling down his cheeks. What had he done? All that pain, all that confusion and pain. He had broken his little human. “My impossible girl…”


End file.
